It's Murder
by NnyFluff
Summary: Young Splashpaw of ThunderClan is almost ready to be made a warrior, but one day she's taken by twolegs along with a couple other clanmates. She's taken to a strange place filled with terror and fear, where horrible things happen. Can she and her friends escape and make it back home? Or will they die trying?
1. Chapter 1

It's Murder

Xx

Author's Note: Just a story with an idea I had. Not sure how it will turn out but it sounds like fun to write! It takes place a while before Bluestar's Prophecy and junk. Many moons ago.

Xx

Allegiances:

Cats in the clan:

Leader:

Whitestar- pale white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Deputy:

Leafwhisker- pale gray tabby she-cat with white paws and leaf-green eyes [Apprentice: Splashpaw]

Medicine Cat:

Skysong- blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes [Apprentice: Creamfur]

Warriors:

Whisperwind- pale gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Robintail- tortoiseshell she-cat with pale amber eyes

Forestfall- Brown she-cat with white paws and dark amber eyes

Foxheart- reddish-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Pinepelt- dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Silentbreeze- sleek-furred, long, lean black tom with amber eyes [Apprentice:Graypaw]

Smoketail- smoky gray tom with amber eyes

Moonshine- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Shadestep- smoky gray tom with blue eyes [Apprentice: Fawnpaw]

Silverstripe- pale silver tabby tom with amber eyes [Apprentice: Crowpaw]

Willowtail- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Featherfur- black she-cat with long fur and green eyes

Darkfoot- gray tabby tom with black paws and green eyes

Apprentices:

Graypaw- white tom with dark-ish gray ear tips and paws with gray eyes

Splashpaw- brown tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Creamfur- cream colored tom with amber eyes [Medicine cat apprentice]

Crowpaw- black tom with amber eyes

Fawnpaw- pale brown she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Half-face- white she-cat with a large black patch that covers half her face and a black tail with bright green eyes

Kits:

Mosskit- fluffy white she-cat with gray patches and green eyes

Hawk-kit- fluffy dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Patchfur- white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches and green eyes

Kits:

Flowerkit- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Wolfkit- sandy-gray tabby tom with large white paws and amber eyes

Xx

Cats outside clans:

Icy- brown and white she-cat with brown paws and darker spots [Kittypet]

Cloudy- fluffy white tom with green eyes [loner]

Wind- sleek, pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes [loner]

Princess- fluffy black and white she-cat with yellow-green eyes [kittypet]

Star- pale sandy colored tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

Xx

Chapter One:

Splashpaw awoke to her mentor, Leafwhisker, waking her. "Come on Splashpaw." Leafwhisker meowed. "It's time for a clan meeting."

"Okay." Splashpaw yawned. She stretched and looked around the apprentice den. "Must be late." She thought out loud. None of the other apprentices where there and the sun was pretty high in the sky. With a twitch of her tail she bounded out of the apprentice den and up to the highrock where the clan was gathering.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" Whitestar, the leader, called from the highrock. "Today we have two kits that are six moons old and are ready to become apprentices."

Patchfur's two kits, Flowerkit and Wolfkit, sat up tall and proud. Whitestar looked down at the tortoiseshell she-cat first. "Until this kit has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Flowerpaw. Robintail is a strong warrior, who has also given us a wonderful apprentice, Splashpaw, and she is ready for another apprentice since she has become a warrior again."

Flowerpaw bounded over to Robintail and the two touched noses. Whitestar turned to Flowerpaw's brother, Wolfkit. "Until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Wolfpaw. Foxheart is a talented young warrior. I hope he will pass on his talents to young Wolfpaw."

The newly named Wolfpaw stepped up to his mentor and the two touched noses. "Wolfpaw! Flowerpaw!" Splashpaw cheered with the clan. She was especially happy for Robintail. She was Splashpaw's mother and just recovered from a broken leg she received from falling from a tree.

"Congratulations Flowerpaw." Splashpaw meowed as she came up to her mother and the new apprentice. "You've got a great mentor."

"Thank you." Flowerpaw meowed in her soft, polite voice while Robintail rolled her eyes.

"Come on now Splashpaw. Don't you have hunting to do?" she asked gently.

"I don't know. Probably." Splashpaw muttered.

"We do have hunting to do." Leafwhisker meowed as she approached the three cats. "Would you like to come with us?" she asked Robintail.

Robintail turned to her apprentice, who was playing with her Wolfpaw a little ways away. "Flowerpaw!" she called.

Flowerpaw stopped wrestling with Wolfpaw and bounded to her mentor. "How about a little hunting?" she asked.

"Already?" Flowerpaw asked. "Wolfpaw says Foxheart is taking him to explore the territory."

"Would you rather do that?" Robintail asked.

Flowerpaw shook her head. "No, I want to get better at hunting than Wolfpaw!"

"Alright then." Robintail meowed with a small purr. "Let's go, I can show you some of the territory along the way."

"Where are we going?" Flowerpaw asked as she walked next to Robintail with Splashpaw and Leafwhisker following behind.

"Hmm…Where do you think would be a good place, Leafwhisker? Robintail asked.

"I think we should go towards the twolegplace." Leafwhisker suggested. "There's been some activity there that I think we should check as well."

"Alright then." Robintail meowed and the four she-cats bounded off towards twolegplace.

Once they arrived at tallpines Splashpaw could sense something was wrong. "Do you feel that?" she asked the others.

Leafwhisker nodded. "Yes," she meowed. "Something is wrong."

"It's too quiet." Robintail agreed.

Suddenly, they heard yowls screeching from up ahead. "The patrol!" Leafwhisker gasped and raced through the bushes to where the yowls were coming from.

"Leafwhisker!" Splashpaw called, she bounded after her mentor with Robintail following shortly after.

She caught up once Leafwhisker skidded to a halt beside a bush. "Twolegs!" she hissed. There were about for large twolegs ahead of them, they were capturing their clanmates in strange dens and putting them in a truck.

The patrol, that consisted of Silentbreeze, Graypaw, Featherfur, Darkfoot, and Willowtail, were stuck. Graypaw, Featherfur and Darkfoot were in the strange dens and Silentbreeze and Willowtail were stuck at the base of a fence with twolegs surrounding them.

Leafwhisker growled and leaped at the twoleg. He screeched as her claws dug into his pelt. The other three twolegs turned and Silentbreeze and Willowtail took the time to attack. "Stay back Flowerpaw." Robintail ordered as she pushed her apprentice in a gorse bush. Splashpaw watched before shaking her head and leaping into the battle.

Splashpaw attached herself to the arm of a twoleg who had cornered Willowtail. "Take this!" she cried as she clawed and bit his foreleg. He moved back and shook his foreleg until Splashpaw fell off.

"Good job!" Willowtail called as she leaped for the twoleg again. Splashpaw stood up and looked around. She saw Leafwhisker freeing Darkfoot and moving to the next den. Only Featherfur was left.

Splashpaw raced over to her. "I'll help." She meowed. The two cats were trying to free Featherfur.

"Please hurry." Featherfur meowed. Splashpaw could smell her fear and relief. As a twoleg started to come towards them they managed to free Featherfur.

"Run, cats, run!" Leafwhisker yowled. The three cats bounded towards the forest with the rest of the cats.

Splashpaw passed Robintail getting Flowerpaw out of the bush. She stopped and turned around. "Come on!" she meowed.

"We're coming!" Robintail hissed. Leafwhisker raced to Robintail's side, grabbed Flowerpaw by the scruff, and yanked her out. Flowerpaw stood frozen for a moment before Robintail thrust her forward, getting her going. "Come on!" she hissed.

The three cats raced towards Splashpaw who turned and ran away with them. They had almost reached the rest of the group when a twoleg caught up with them. It reached down with it's paw and grabbed Flowerpaw.

Splashpaw skidded to a stop. "Flowerpaw!" she cried. Crouching she braced herself to jump, but she saw a flash of Robintail's tortoiseshell pelt leaping for the twoleg. She managed to grab onto the foreleg that held Flowerpaw. But the twoleg managed to grab her leg, get her off and threw her against a tree with a sickening crack.

"Robintail!" Splashpaw cried as he mother slammed into a tree. The twoleg then dropped Flowerpaw once she bit his paw and just stormed off.

Splashpaw ran to her mother. "Robintail! Are you okay?" she cried. Her mother didn't answer. Splashpaw nosed her mother but there was no response.

Leafwhisker and Darkfoot came up behind her. "Come on," Leafwhisker sighed. "Let's get her back to camp."

"I'll take her." Darkfoot offered. "You help Flowerpaw."

Leafwhisker nodded and walked over to where young Flowerpaw was sitting, her eyes staring blankly ahead, her fur fluffed out and fear emanating from her.

Darkpaw grabbed Robintail's scruff and started to pull her back to camp. "Be careful!" Splashpaw told him. "She's hurt."

"Splashpaw," Featherfur started to meow. "She…She's-Nevermind."

Splashpaw just blinked and then turned back to her mother as they made their way back to camp.

Xx

The rest of the day, Splashpaw lay outside the medicine den in the warm sun. Skysong said there was only so much she could do for Robintail.

Finally, near sun-down Creamfur, Skysong's apprentice, came out of the medicine den. "Splashpaw?" he meowed.

Splashpaw looked up. "What?" she asked.

Creamfur sat down beside her and looked at his paws. The two sat in silence for a while before his amber eyes met hers. "Robintail hunts with StarClan now. She's been gone a while, but she couldn't tell you. I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Splashpaw blinked, looked at her paws for a moment, then stood up. "Thank you, Creamfur, for telling me." She then walked numbly back to the apprentice den where Graypaw, Crowpaw, Fawnpaw and Wolfpaw were eating outside.

"Hi Splashpaw." Crowpaw greeted. Splashpaw just nodded, and walked inside to her nest. She then curled up in a ball with her back facing the opening of the den, and closed her eyes, hoping sleep would come soon.

"Splashpaw?" Graypaw meowed as he came in a moment later. Splashpaw didn't answer.

"Splashpaw." Graypaw continued. "You are going to sit vigil for Robintail right?"

"Of course!" Splashpaw snapped.

Graypaw just blinked calmly. "Good. Because we're starting now." He meowed calmly.

Splashpaw sighed. "Alright." She murmured and walked to the clearing. Around her cats were giving her sympathetic glances. _I hate this…_ she thought.

She saw her mother in the middle of the clearing near the highrock. Around her were Leafwhisker, Whitestar, Skysong, Creamfur, and Flowerpaw with her mother Patchfur.

"I'm sorry Splashpaw." Skysong told her sadly. Splashpaw just gave her a look and walked up to her mother and pressed her nose into her fur.

"Goodbye mother." She meowed into her fur. She recalled the same sweet smells that could never mask the scent of death.

Whitestar jumped up onto the highrock. "Today we gather to sit vigil for Robintail." She meowed. "She died bravely, defending her apprentice and the clan. Robintail has also given us Splashpaw, a wonderful apprentice, and worked hard for her clan. We shall honor her death."

"Robintail!" the clan cheered. Then, the cats who were sitting vigil sat beside Robintail.

Splashpaw sighed and closed her eyes. Memories of her father, Snakefang, mixed with Robintail's death and flooded her mind. She could see the rocks falling as a kit and her father shoving her out of the way. She relived Robintail being slammed against the tree. She found their deaths being mixed.

She didn't sleep that night. Not only because she was sitting vigil, but because she relived her parent's deaths each time she closed her eyes.

Xx

Author's Note: Finished the first chapter. I know it's short but I thought this was a pretty good place to end it. Let me know what to improve on! :3

-NnyFluff


	2. Chapter 2: Help

It's Murder: Chapter Two: Help…

Xx

Author's Note: Here's Chapter Two. I hope you all enjoy it.

Xx

Two moons had passed since the death of her mother, Robintail. Splashpaw was turning into a fine young warrior and was almost ready for her warrior ceremony.

"Come on Splashpaw!" Whitestar called from the gorse tunnel where she waited with Leafwhisker and Pinepelt. "We're going to a patrol."

Splashpaw was eating a mouse with Graypaw. She swallowed the last bite. "Coming!" she called. "Bye Graypaw." She said goodbye to her friend and raced off.

"Good luck!" Graypaw called after her.

Xx

"We'll be avoiding Tallpines, remember that." Whitestar meowed.

"We've lost so many cats." Leafwhisker sighed. She was right. Featherfur, Willowtail, and Creamfur were caught by twolegs and taken away in the last two moons.

The patrol made their way through the territory with no problems. Splashpaw was sure she would be made a warrior today. "Do you hear that?" Pinepelt asked all of a sudden. He has the best hearing in the clan. Splashpaw shook her head.

"No." she replied. "I can't hear anything."

Pinepelt dropped into a hunting crouch and stalked towards the bush. The three she-cats stood still and watched as he stalked a rabbit ahead. He pounced and landed a swift bite to the rabbit's neck.

"Well done!" Whitestar praised.

"Yes, wonderful job." Leafwhisker meowed. Splashtail could practically feel the pride rippling from Pinepelt.

Xx

As they neared the gorse tunnel back to camp they ran into Graypaw and his hunting patrol. "Hi Splashpaw!" Graypaw meowed through his mouthful of prey.

"Hi Graypaw! Great catch!"

"Thanks!"

The two cats walked into camp together and Graypaw dropped his fresh-kill on the fresh-kill pile then yawned.

"Hard hunting?" Splashpaw asked.

Graypaw shook his head. "No. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why not?" Splashpaw asked.

"N-no reason." Graypaw stammered and turned slightly away giving his side a lick.

"Oh come on, you can tell me." Splashpaw meowed with a slight purr of amusement.

"I can't." Graypaw growled.

"Alright, Alright." Splashpaw meowed with an irritated twitch of her tail. "No need to get angry."

"Sorry." Graypaw apologized. "I guess I'm just tired." He then walked to the apprentice den.

"Is Graypaw going to take a nap again?" A voice beside her asked her. Splashpaw turned to find Fawnpaw glaring at him as he walked away.

"Again?" Splashpaw asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Again. He said he was going to take a nap earlier in the forest."

"Maybe he came across the hunting patrol and decided to join them." Splashpaw suggested.

"Doubt it." Fawnpaw snorted, then stalked off to the fresh-kill pile.

Xx

Later that night, a bit before sunrise, Splashpaw was woken by Fawnpaw. "Hey Splashpaw." She whispered.

"Hmm? What?" Splashpaw yawned.

"Graypaw is leaving." Fawnpaw told her.

Splashpaw looked up and didn't see Graypaw in his nest. "He's gone." She meowed.

"Of course mousebrain!" Fawnpaw hissed in her ear. "Come on, let's follow him."

"He's probably just making dirt." Splashpaw yawned and started to go back to sleep.

"But what if he's not? He could be in danger!" Fawnpaw protested.

Splashpaw sighed. "Alright, let's go." She said. Fawnpaw nodded and the two she-cats made their way out of the apprentice den.

"He went this way." Fawnpaw said, flicking her tail towards the dirtplace. Splashpaw followed her and the two ended up in the forest.

"There he is!" Fawnpaw gasped in a hiss. Splashpaw looked and saw Fawnpaw was right. Graypaw was heading towards Tallpines.

"He could be in danger!" Splashpaw meowed.

Fawnpaw nodded. "Let's go." She meowed and the two she-cats snuck behind Graypaw as he headed to tallpines.

Xx

Finally he arrived at tallpines, the two cats hiding nearby. "Can you see anything?" Splashpaw asked.

"No." Fawnpaw replied. "He's just sitting there."

Just then, a cat came over a fence and ran up to Graypaw. Fawnpaw started to leave the bush, but Splashpaw grabbed her tail. "Stay." Splashpaw ordered. "I want to see what happens." Fawnpaw just let out a low growl but stepped back.

Graypaw and the other cat, a white and brown she-cat with darker colored specks on the brown part and blue eyes, touched noses and sat next to each other with their pelt's brushing.

"I'm glad you could make it Graypaw." The she-cat meowed.

"I wouldn't miss spending time with you." Graypaw replied. The two cats then tussled and rolled in the grass. Then they sat down and started sharing tongues.

Splashpaw was watching wide-eyed until Fawnpaw leaped out of the bushes. Splashpaw leaped out after her. "Graypaw!" She growled. "What are you doing here? And with _her_?"

Graypaw and the she-cat jumped to their paws. "Fawnpaw!" Graypaw gasped. "Splashpaw!"

"I'm sorry we followed you." Splashpaw meowed calmly, trying to hide her irritation. "But we didn't want you to be taken away and we found you here with her…"

"Who is she anyway?" Fawnpaw asked, glaring at the obviously frightened she-cat.

Graypaw gave the she-cat a lick on the ear. "She is-"

"I am called Icy." The cat meowed as she came out from behind Graypaw. She was scared but Splashpaw had to admire the fact that she hadn't run and had come out from behind Graypaw as she spoke and faced the two clan cats.

"I am a friend of Graypaw's." she continued.

"You aren't supposed to be his friend." Fawnpaw told her.

"So?"

"So?" Fawnpaw echoed. "It's against the rules our clan has! Graypaw needs to respect the clan."

"I do!" Graypaw protested. "But It says nothing about not being friends with other cats."

Splashpaw sighed. This was going nowhere. "Come on Fawnpaw." She meowed.

"But-"

"There's nothing we can do. Graypaw will make his own choice no matter what we do. He'll be okay."

Fawnpaw just nodded, turned, and ran back in the direction of camp. Splashpaw turned to Graypaw and Icy. "Be careful Graypaw." She told him.

As she turned to leave she heard a rustling in the bushes. Suddenly, a couple twolegs came out with long sticks. She turned in horror, frozen, as the twolegs captured Icy and Graypaw. The memories of Robintail's death flashed before her eyes again.

She snapped out of her trance as a twoleg wrapped something around her neck that was attached to the pole. She struggled to get free but it was no use. The twoleg picked her up and tossed her into the same small type of den that she had seen before. She struggled more, hissing and fighting, but she couldn't get free. The den was to strong.

She watched in horror as the twolegs put Icy and Graypaw into the belly of a monster. She was put in after. _Oh, Starclan, I'm going to die!_ She panicked.

Xx

Author's Note: Another Chapter Down. Woo!


End file.
